The Day She Died
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Benny was the only one around to help Roger the day April killed herself. Friendship Benny and Roger. preRENT


**Alright, I'm still obsessed out of my mind with Rent. And I was browsing stories and noticed how there's hardly anything with Roger and, well, anyone other than Mark or Mimi. Now I'm not talking relationships, just some stories. So anyways, for some odd odd reason, I felt like Roger and Benny friendship...yes, I am VERY odd indeed. **

**Disclaimer: Roger, Benny, April, Rent, yup, NOT MINE!**

**This is in BENNY'S POV and it's preRENT**

* * *

Roger and I, we were never the best of friends, but we were cool with each other. Until he got into smack, that is. Once he was on heroin, Rog wasn't cool with anyone. Hell it, I don't even think April mattered so much to the damn boy. Mark was still close to Roger. The most unlikely pair those two made. But Mark wasn't home now. And Collins, Collins was cool, and he'd know how to handle this, but he was away. I'm usually not home around this time either, but it just happened, that day I was.

And that day was the damn day April had to go kill herself. And how I found out you might ask. Cause Roger came home, and like always, I didn't pay him much heed. But then he went into the bathroom, and he didn't come out, for a long time. And there was some smell, something I couldn't put my finger on. So I went to go check on him.

The smell; that was blood. Aprils blood, in pools all over the floor. And there's Rog on the ground, totally breaking down. And then I turned to the mirror to find 'We have AIDS' scribbled in lipstick. I'll admit it; I was pissed at April. I'll admit, if April was alive, I would have punched her in the face. Cause you just don't do that!

I looked back at Roger. And god knows I had no freaking idea what to do. I half wanted to lead him out of the room and comfort him and try to make things okay, but I wasn't gonna dare touch him. Shaking my head, I quickly ran to grab the phone. I walked back towards the bathroom, so I could see Roger, and then I called 911.

To be truthful, I think that if I hadn't been home, Rog would have finished the job and joined the bitch in the afterlife. And then Mark would have done the same. And shit, would that have been bad.

Quickly enough I hung up the phone and sighed, walking back into the room. The blood had seeped all over the tub and floor and the girl looked so dead. Not like sleeping dead, but freaking gory dead. And I couldn't take it.

I grabbed Roger by the shoulders and pulled him off the ground, surprised there was no resistance on his part. A basically dragged him to the couch and sat him down, again, not that I assumed he could function on his own at the moment. He was looking at me questionably. It was true, the last time we spoke it was fighting about the drugs nearly a week ago.

I offered a small but reassuring smile; at least I tried to. He wasn't looking at me any more. He was looking out the window and listening to the ambulance coming to take away his love. Now that I think about it, it must really suck. I told Roger to stay there so I could deal with everything; it was no secret even on a good day Roger couldn't handle investigators or paramedics.

My sentence fell on def ears and I walked away to meet with whoever was sent on the steps. After a few minutes of repeating what I know, which truthfully wasn't much, they came in to see the body. I led them to the bathroom and supervised the investigation.

It took them over twenty minutes to figure out she killed herself. I could have done that! Alright, to be fair, it was possible she was murdered or something, but I know the girl. She killed herself.

They carried her away and I went back to Roger, who hadn't moved from the spot I left him. Actually, it looked as if he hadn't even blinked. As I sat down he looked away, as if ashamed. He probably found some twisted way to blame himself for this. Sometimes Rog could be such an idiot.

I didn't have the heart to still be upset with him, but I didn't have one to deliberately help him either. So for the next few hours we just sat there, our silence louder and more meaningful than any false hope I could have offered.

* * *

**I wont even comment on the fact i said i'd stop writing death/angst fics. But the news, its not Roger's death this time, so there. Ha! Now, I hope you liked it and I did a good job with characterization. Please leave a review if you have any comments once so ever.**


End file.
